wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Asami
Asami is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Asami is the Boss of level 8 in Swordplay Showdown (Cliffs). In Swordplay, she is one of the worst opponents. Her level is around 71+. In Table Tennis, she is the 1st player in the 1300 mark and is a Pro. her skill is around 1305. In Basketball, she plays with Lucía and Vincenzo. Her skill is around 495-500. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 29th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Asami is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for adding 100 pictures to articles or for making 25 edits on Half-Pro Miis articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name (あさみ). * Asami is the worst Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice. But she is the best boss in Table Tennis. * She's the only mii who have that eyes * She's Japanese. * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height value (64) set, Asami uses a custom height value. Her height is set to 26. This value cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight is not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. ** Asami being shorter than other Miis might suggest she is younger than the rest of the cast. ** Asami is the shortest CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort. Gallery AsamiDACotQR.JPG|Asami's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-picture-5.png|'Asamis badge. Badge-61-3.png|'Asami's badge. Badge-39-6.png|'''Asami's badge. Badge-71-7.png|'Asamis badge. AsamiSwordplay.png|'Asami''' as the level 8 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (5).png|'Asami' in Table Tennis. 2018-01-14 (17).png|'Asami' and her teammates Lucia and Vincenzo in Basketball. All Yellow Miis.jpg|'Asami' is the bottom middle left. Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg DSC01918.JPG|'Asami' in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC01994.JPG|'Asami' in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-24 (32).png|'Asami' in Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (62).png|'Asami' in Cycling. IMG_20180822_115213.jpg IMG_0780.JPG 2018-10-01 (52).png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Cole and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Asami as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Asami and Kathrin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Asami participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_resort_families_the_whitmores_by_robbieraeful_daifnnt-250t.jpg|Asami with Hiromasa Asami as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Asami in Bowling.JPG Asami carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png Asami, Ursula and Anna participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg IMG 1951.jpg IMG_2472.jpg|Hiromasa with Asami and Marisa IMG 2617.jpg Asami,_Pierre_and_Pablo_participating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Asami, Pierre and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George,_Pierre_and_Asami_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Asami,_Holly,_Ren_and_Oscar_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Kathrin, Matt, Asami and Pablo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Yellow Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Right handed